Demonic Sword
by Jackzz
Summary: Shirou was living a relatively normal life, that was what he would have said before he got dragged into the Holy Grail War and got impaled by a certain demonic sword.
1. Chapter 1

Shirou Emiya was admittedly not having a good day, first he had been stabbed through his chest with a spear,then hunted down by the same blue spandex wearing man that stabbed him, to his own house, then accidentally stumbled upon a bloody summoning circle made by god knows who, summoned a beautiful woman who calls herself saber, had to save the school idol from becoming a shishkabob from the same woman I summoned, led to a church witha creepy priest by the schoolmate I saved, and now there's a bloody hulking berserker in our way controlled by a white haired girl who calls me Onii-Chan.

"Geeze today's just not my day huh?"

"You're not the only one in trouble here Emiya!"

"Oh don't worry Onii-Chan... I won't kill you just yet, after all your death can't be painless right? The same can't be said for the Tohsaka though, oh also Onii-chan? This might hurt a bit. Berserker! beat them all up!"

In the blink of an eye the hulking berserker was upon me about to hit me with the slab of rock thats wielded like a sword.

"Shirou!"

In the same way the gargantuan berserker appeared in front of me, saber was suddenly in front of me blocking the attack from connecting, but the winds generated from the extreme force of the attack lifted me off my feet and blew me away.

"Shirou! are you okay!?"

"Yeah I'm okay saber"

*CLANG*

Berserker lifted his massive sword and blocked an arrow, no wait is that a sword? the sword arrows keep beelining towards berserker each one stronger than the last and the final shot resulting in an explosion. Yet that attack did nothing, for from the dust and debree, berserker emerged unscratched. He rushed towards Saber and attacked with a force enough to send Saber flying through the air even though she blocked it, but even in the air Saber was not safe, Berserker was fast enough that just jumping was able to get him to Saber in an instant, arrows pelted the hulking giant in the air but it was not able to stop the smash attack on Saber and it sent her flying own towards the ground leaving a crater.

She's bleeding!

"Saber are you okay!"

"Yes Shirou I'm fine I can still fight, just for now run! I can hold him off!"

"_Damn looks like even if Tohsaka's archer helps saber out it's still not enough to beat that guy._"

"You heard her Emiya lets go!"

"Berserker finish her off!"

Berserker dashes towards Saber.

_"At this rate, she really will die if I don't do something, I need to move now!"_

"Emiya! what are you doing!"

I run towards her.

"_I'm not going to make it... No! I need to make it!_"

I put more force in my steps running harder than I had ever ran in my entire life.

Berserker had almost reached Saber.

"Saber!"

I jump and reach saber just in time to push her away.

*SQUELCH!*

My lower abdomen gets hit by the sword, the force was so great that it instantly obliterated it, the world spun as I flew through the air, and when it stopped spinning I saw the young white haired girl Illya, with her red eyes she looked just like a cute bunny, but the emptiness that I saw in those eyes sent chills throughout my spine.

Not a few seconds after that, my vision started to become blurry, I was dying.

"Shirou!"

I heard Saber call out to me... at least she is safe.

"Emiya!"

I also heard Tohsaka call out my name, what a shame, I actually wanted to know her better.

"Onii-Chan..."

And also the little girl above me, geeze if I didn't know any better I might have thought that I was famous among women... Illya huh? Wonder why that girl hates me so much, I guess I won't know for sure...

*SWISH*

"KYAH!"

I heard Illya scream, she was all bloody now... what happened?... I looked at her but the world was too blurry to make out whether she got hurt. A smidgen of worry bore its way through my heart.

"Shirou!"

"Emiya!"

Again I heard those two call out to me, geeze just what happened to... Oh.

I look below me and I can blurrily make out a skull, its mouth was open as if its screaming, it had something sticking out of the sides making something like a guard and a metal rod connected above it, and connected below it was something really long that was lodged directly... into me... Wait is that a sword?

"What the he-"

*BOOM!*

* * *

**Hey guys! the names Jackzz! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first story, I am a beginner making stories so forgive me if I make mistakes here and there, and of course criticisms are welcome, in fact please do send out criticisms! I would very much like to know what I am doing wrong so that I can improve not only for myself, but for me to be able to write better stories that you guys can enjoy.**

**I also do not own Fate**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A brief explosion of force waved through the area, everyone except the servants was pushed back due to its strength.

Meanwhile, Archer was perturbed, he saw it clearly with his own eyes even if he was miles away, a sword flew past Illya and pierced the chest of his past self, it had a metallic skull with horns sticking out of its eyes and right below it was ribcage made of metal separating it from the bladed part of the sword sticking out from his past self, two bones point down beside it and a handle was directly on top of the skull ending in spikes, then the skull opened its mouth and the bones beside it rose up, and then the explosion happened.

"What the hell... A demonic sword?"

"Shirou!"

Archer saw a figure burst out of the center of the explosion, it was his younger self, he was beelining towards berserker ready to throw a punch.

"Foolish... What!"

The punch hit Berserker right at the chest and pushed him back a little bit

"Impossible! He shouldn't have the strength to do that yet!"

His past self rushed in for another attack but Berserker was already ready, even in his maddened state Berserker still had a massive amount of combat experience, he lifted his giant ax sword and slashed at the pest heading in a straight line for him.

The attack sent his past self back obliterating not only his midriff like last time, but also his torso sending bits of blood, intestines, organs, and broken bones all over the place.

"SHIROU!"

"Oh my god EMIYA!"

The two girls below shouted for his past self

"What an idiot, if he had stayed down he would have survived, now he is undoubtedly dead, now I have to wait to be summoned once more, to be able to enact my plan..."

"That makes it three..."

"What..."

For once Emiya was in shock he had been summoned through countless iterations of this grail war and never once had he seen something like this, he knew his past self was resilient more so with Avalon inside him but this is just ridiculous!

-Shirou Emiya-

"That makes it three times that I had died today, first by that weird blue spandex guy, then by the hands of your Berserker, finished off by that sword, and then your Berserker again... today really is not my day."

Berserker seemed like he wanted to finish me off but he was stopped by Illya

"Shirou!"

Saber appeared right beside me and held my arm

"I don't know how you are still alive, but right now please don't rush in towards Berserker and die, we don't know if the next death is permanent."

"But."

"Shirou! What do you think will happen if you just blindly rush in again! Just let me do my job as a servant and let me fight!"

"Interesting Onii-Chan, you're very interesting..."

"Shirou go behind me!"

"Berserker let's go home!"

"What..."

I looked at Saber her eyes were wide with surprise.

"You have my interest right now Onii-Chan, so it would be a shame if you died so early in the war. So I will spare you, let's play again sometime soon Onii-Chan! Don't go dying to someone else okay! Or else I'll be really mad!"

Looks like Illya is back to her playful self

"Haaah, ok Illya, take care on your way home."

"Geeze Onii-Chan I tried to beat you up, yet you're telling me to take care on my way home, you're weird"

"Old habits die hard I guess? Also, you technically killed me."

Illya chuckled

"Let's go, Berserker."

"Haaaah, it's finally over... Saber are you okay?"

"Wha-what! No! Shirou! I should be the one asking you that!"

"Well if you're gonna ask I actually feel fine, don't feel any pain or anything like that."

"You're all healed up?"

"Yep"

"How though?"

"I have no idea, I am going to go ahead and see if Tohsaka is okay ."

"And he ran off by himself again...Haaah great, the first master I had was a bloody assassin that didn't play fair, now I have this weird guy with heroic tendencies bordering on suicidal, wait wasn't the last guys' name also Emiya? Great... Just Great, I am detecting a pattern here."

"Hey, Tohsaka are you okay?"

"Eh?...Ah! Wait you're asking me if I'm Okay? I should be the one asking you that Emiya!"

"Huh, that's almost the same thing Saber said to me a while ago."

"Just answer the question!"

"Okay sure, I feel fine as a whistle."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yup"

"How though?"

"I have no idea."

"You have no idea? Actually, why was I even expecting an answer from you, you literally did not know about the grail war before I told you about it, what happened to the sword?"

"The sword?"

"You know the sword that stabbed you?"

"Oh right, I think it's over there"

I point towards the east, the area where I flew towards after berserker obliterated me, she walked towards it and I walked after her there we saw the sword, the skull screaming with horns coming out of its eyes, two bones on its side acting as a sort of guard, and a ribcage separating it from the blade, it was stuck on the concrete.

Tohsaka went over to it and tried to pull it up, but it wouldn't budge

"What the hell is with this thing it's like it's part of the ground! Archer! where are you!"

"I'm here, Rin."

"Archer pull it out!"

"What? Rin I don't think that's appropriate we don't know each other quite well yet and there are other people over here."

"I meant the sword and you know it, Archer! Now Pull it out!"

"Okay fine...What..."

Archer pulled on the sword but it only nudged upwards and didn't come out all the way

Rin looked right at me

I let out a sigh and walked to the sword, I put my hand on its handle but before I could pull it Saber was suddenly beside me and held my hand that was on the handle

"Shirou... I don't think you should just be pulling swords out of any stone."

"What? What do you mean Saber?"

"It's just that, I- I know someone who pulled a sword out of a stone, and things ended horribly for... him and he had regretted it to the day he died."

"I see..."

"It's just that I feel as if something will change if you pull that out."

"It's fine Saber... You see I want to be a hero, and I feel as if this is an opportunity that is being presented to me right now."

"You do know that just because you pulled a sword out of a stone it wouldn't make you a hero?"

"What are you talking about Archer? King Arthur pulled out a sword in a stone and he became a hero, he literally saved Britain."

I felt the hand of Saber become tighter and then suddenly it was gone. I looked behind me and I Saber was there

"Shirou... If that is what you really want then I have no say in it, I am but your servant, I will follow you even to the bitter end."

I looked at Saber's eyes, and I couldn't help but feel that what she had said was a lie. I looked back at the sword. Do I really need its power?

I removed my hand from the handle and walked away.

"Let's go home. Saber"

"Eh?"

Saber was caught by surprise

"What! Emiya what are you thinking!?"

"It's fine Tohsaka, I just feel as if Saber is right, something will change if I took that sword, and besides I reckon she has more experience with this stuff I mean she said she had a friend who regretted pulling a sword out of a stone right?"

"You seriously believe her?! You are seriously not taking this opportunity?! This is a magical sword!"

"No Rin, that's a demonic sword."

"What!? Archer... are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"It's fine Tohsaka, I do not need power, at least not right now, I know that Saber can defend herself, I would just be a nuisance even with the power that the sword will give me."

"But, can you at least pull it out so I can experiment on it?"

"That's probably a bad idea Rin, you feel it too right, Saber?"

"Eh? Uh? Yea, the sword's power for some reason is getting sealed by the stone, or the sword is empowering the stone, I think that's the reason why it won't budge."

"Eh? the why is pulling the sword a bad idea?"

"Well the moment you pull the sword out the power is going to go back and it will pretty much advertise the sword's location and it's owner"

"Can't we just-"

"Fine Rin I will just carry the sword and the rock, that way you can experiment on the sword and not advertise the position of our base."

"...Ok, that's satisfactory, let's go to Emiya's house for the night."

"What! why?"

"Because Emiya, you caught my interest."

"And how exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know, Regenerating from getting your abdomen obliterated, getting stabbed by a sword straight through the heart and surviving, getting your entire freaking torso destroyed! And regenerating from that!... And you are probably already connected to this sword, it's much more efficient if I experiment with it in a place where I can just call you over for help."

I sigh for the umpteenth time this day "Fine you can stay over Tohsaka."

"Shirou I believe that having another master living with us for a night or even a second is a bad idea."

"It's fine Saber, besides I think Tohsaka is right, there may be a connection that's already formed between me and the sword and I would like to hear what she finds out about it, besides we are technically allies now, right Tohsaka?"

"I guess so."

I start walking in the direction of my house.

"Let's go."

In a dark cave, a demon with a noticeable hole in its chest looked at the roof that was destroyed.

"Dante..."

* * *

**Sorry for the late post guys! College and FGO took all my time, but since December is coming and so is the break that comes along with it expect a faster update rate! Again feel free to leave criticisms so I know what I am doing wrong. See you guys!**

**I do not own the Fate **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
